El receso del Ragnarök
by Constelacion de salamandra
Summary: Hella es la diosa encargada de las bajas almas y le regalan a Tony Stark para su cumpleaños. Un regalo para Lady Al Ghul una muy bonita escritora y gran amiga.


Lo primero que vio esa mañana fue a su asistente, hermosa, picante como una pimienta en su mejor carne, hablándole y tratando de sacarle de la cama. Decía algo sobre su hijo y hacer explotar el laboratorio pese a tener a Jarvis vigilando sus pequeños pasos de inventor baby.

Peter conseguiría matarle un día de estos, pensó con cariño.

Él nunca imagino ser padre.

Él era un amante asiduo de hombres y mujeres sin rostro y menos con nombre. Amante de noche y día, pero sin un mañana. Amante siempre, efímero, eterno pero imposible de tener. Acostumbrado a realizar análisis de adn a cada mujer que se presentaba a su oficina con un bebé en brazos, no esperaba que realmente uno de esos sacos de baba fuera suyo. Pero para todo, siempre había una primera vez… como cuando uno de sus misiles no hizo "bum" en plena demostración.

Como fuere.

La mujer sin nombre, se quedó sin uno.

Y él, se quedó con un hijo.

Gracias al cielo que Pepper estaba para él desde que pudiera recordar, porque él tenía tanta madera de padre como sus propios progenitores.

Tony se sabía buen padre. Al menos no jodia a su mocoso al respirarle sobre el hombro a cada cinco minutos. Lo dejaba crecer y andar por donde quisiera. Contrataba a los mejores guardaespaldas y le soltaba a la pradera. Insistía en ayudarlo si lo pedía, pero solo eso. Nada de días juntos y helado, o fines de semana sin trabajo y en la India.

Él tenía una empresa armamentista que manejar.

Un laboratorio en el que creaba sistemas operativos complicados e ingeniería biológica. Tenía el ojo puesto en una inteligencia artificial. Y demandaba más atención que Peter.

Esa navidad era igual.

Tras la champaña de Noche Buena, saludar a los invitados en su condominio (La fiesta que realizo por compromiso con sus socios) reír, besar, entretener y palmearle la cabeza a Peter por contestar bien… fue a dormir. Dejo que Pepper acostara a su hijo. Jarvis le tomo la foto de costumbre a su hijo para poder ponerla en un álbum.

Durmió… y vio a Pepper la mañana de Navidad… gritando…

-Peter calibro… Ultron… fuego… Peter…

Si, había visto a Pepper la mañana de Navidad.

-Legionarios…¡PETER!... ¡TONY!

Luego negro. Vio esa mañana a Pepper pero ahora estaba caminando, por inercia. Bajando. Sentía que bajaba por caminos de neblina. Un momento en espiral, luego senderos rectos, nueve soles salieron y nueve lunas se ocultaron antes de llegar a un camino de madera, entrelazado sobre raíz entre raíces y fluyendo como agua.

Madera vieja y madera verde. Madera oscura que trepaba por el cielo. O lo que le llamaría cielo. Stark parpadeo varias veces para cerciorarse que las raíces en efecto se movían hacia arriba, fundiéndose en un grueso tronco del que no veía final a la vista. Se extendía a lo largo y a lo ancho.

¿Era eso posible?

Por naturalidad, se metió entre las cuevas que se formaban en el gran tronco. Una cueva que seguía descendiendo.

Tony odiaba la oscuridad, la humedad. Se sentía atrapado en ella. Atado. Esclavo. Desde su secuestro, la oscuridad le aterraba. Sin embargo, ahora, tenía que andar por ella porque eso se debía hacer.

Apenas notó la necesidad.

Bajó. Bajó.

Eran puertas las que se abrían a sus cansados pies, que se ponían pesados cada vez. Apenas sintió el agua fluir por donde pisaba… picándole al filtrar su frio en su piel desnuda.

Escucha la madera crujir. El hierro chirriar, abriendo y cerrando. El eco de los gemidos que llegan con la bruma y se van al parpadear.

Sabe que no está en la tierra. No es estúpido.

Pero no ha visto a nadie más.

Sigue caminando hasta que es recibido por un perro… uno con el pecho abierto y sangrante que le provoca arcadas. El animal le mueve la cola, baila a su rededor como haría cualquier perro y salta en sus dos patas traseras. Jadea con una lengua que escurre baba negra.

Stark no se intimida por el gran tamaño del animal. Quiere saber cómo algo que debe de estar muerto, le suplica por caricias.

-No puedo creerlo – Escucha a lo lejos. Tony es consiente del hombre que le vigila – Realmente la ama.

El niño bonito, opto por llamarle así, era alto, muy alto… rubio. Ojos verdes. Calvin Klein mataría por tenerlo posando sus boxers para revistas y pasarelas. Era exactamente su tipo. Músculos, atractivo, rostro perfilado y un tono aterciopelado. Era algo digno de ver entre sus piernas, ahogándolo contra su pelvis, obligándolo a tragar su erección mientras le encerraba en una llave.

-¿Aja? ¿Y este lugar es? – Pregunto rápido. Urgiéndole conocer- Aprecio los distintos lugares que visito. Me encantan sus sombrillas y comida. Mira, hasta me dejó tomar fotos y besó bebés, pero… ¿Dónde estoy? ¿Y quién eres?

-Bienvenido, Consorte de Hell. Soy Balder, el hermoso. Casí todas las criaturas llorarón por mí.

.

.

.

El castillo era inmenso. Bruma negra, como todo en la decoración. O todo lo visto hasta ahora. De vez en cuando un verde salpicaba las paredes o se fundía con alguna otra cosa… Balder le comento sobre el veneno que era recolectado para Helheim, haciendo de los dominios de Hella tenebrosos.

Algo más acorde para el destino de los hombres muertos, viejos, malos y simples hombres que no merecían el Valhalla.

-¡Oh! – Tony hizo uno de sus famosos ademanes – Estoy muerto.

-Yo diría que sí.

-Mi hijo me asesino – Pero no tenía un recuerdo nítido – Creo. ¿Sabes? Es un asco tratar de recordar tu muerte y no poder, luego todo el teatrito del viaje. Podrían mejorar las entradas al inframundo. Podrían poner un elevador – Balder imaginaba no ser un buen amigo en el futuro. Tony era una diva - ¿Fue mi hijo?

-Hella te lo dirá si le preguntas.

-¡Le dije que no tocará la nano bomba! Ahora no puedo palmearle el trasero ¿O puedo? ¿Está muerto?

Sutil manera de preocuparse.

Casi no lo vería venir del grandioso Stark, se dijo Balder.

-Hela cumplió años. Le dijo a su padre lo que deseaba más que nada en este mundo oscuro al que fue confinada. Su padre, bastardo grandísimo hijo de puta (al parecer había algo interesante ahí) la consiente como siempre. Parece que te vio en uno de sus viajes a midgar. El gran Anthony Stark, una prostituta cualquiera (Le habían llamado peor) que la encapricho. Y así como a mí, te asesino para regalar.

-Pensé que fue mi hijo el que…

-Loki tiene sus formas. A ese… ser no le molesta tomar formas diferentes con tal de cumplir sus caprichos. En mi caso, se transformó en una gigante y confeso no tener amor por mí, así que… aquí estoy. Supongo que en el tuyo… es una suposición, pero pudo mudar de piel a alguien, o algo, alterar algunas cosas y traerte. Secuestrándote, claro, ya que tu alma cristiana no pertenece aquí.

-¿Cris…que? ¡No, no! Es un error. Soy un hombre de ciencia, mis amigos imaginarios están bien controlados con pastillas de la felicidad. Y no he tenido una alucinación tan vivida desde los rollitos de camarón hace años – Oculto la ingesta de drogas en su juventud.

Balder le lanzo un escaneo rápido. Si, ahí estaba, la marca de alma cristiana. Hell tendría problemas con los otros gobiernos por calentar su cama. Estaba mal que él lo dijera porque era el primero de todos en ser caprichoso, aunque, jamás inicio una guerra.

-Esta es tu habitación… cámbiate de ropa. Mi señora hará una cena para darte la bienvenida. Ella ya debe saber que estas aquí. aunque su padre se esforzara por hacerte pasar desapercibido, nada se esconde en sus dóminos – Tony acepto que sus aposentos no envidiaban a los suyos. Sólo necesitaba unas computadoras y a Jarvis para que esto fuera… cómodo.

.

.

.

-Eres… el imbécil más grande en la historia.

-Hola, también, Balder... – Loki sonrió de lado. Sentado en la gran mesa comedor del palacio de su hija, esperando a que los sirvientes terminaran de arreglar las decoraciones y trajeran comida – Mi hija está algo ocupada, pero llegara. Estará a tiempo para abrir su regalo de cumpleaños.

-¿Compensando ser tan mal padre? – Loki arqueo su fina ceja – Ya quiero ver que le das a Sleipnir - Loki chasqueo los dientes – Estuvo a los pies de padre por siglos. Montado y espoleado. Juro que Odin lo uso como semental para tener el favor de otros lugares. Incluso dejo que lo volaran.

Loki se tragó su coraje. Hella odiaba cuando perdía los estribos y marcaba el precioso rostro de su consorte. Hella no le reclamaba, pero fruncía el ceño y curaba a su pequeña mascota con una finesa que le provocaba arcadas, para luego no hablarle por semanas.

Ayudaba que él gobernara Asgard y anduviera ocupado con la expansión que Thor, el nuevo rey de los nueve reinos, traía en manos. Apenas podía visitar a su hija. Thor lo ocupaba sentado en el trono, gobernando en lo que él agitaba su martillo por los mundos, conquistando tantos universos.

-¿Cómo está mi hermano? – Balder le pregunto a Loki, tomando una hogaza de pan que unto con mantequilla y miel – Debe ser duro. Coronarse rey cuando asesinó a su padre, por un botín de guerra, por más bonito que seas.

-No sé qué vio mi hija en ti – Suspiro – Tan insípido. ¿Qué hiciste, Balder? En vida…fuiste el hijo mayor de Odin, pero nada más. Yo fui un príncipe en mis tierras, luego un simple trofeo de guerra, entregado por buena voluntad. Jotungard estuvo en buenos términos con Asgard desde entonces. Y yo me esforcé por ganarme mi lugar entre los tuyos. Thor… dejando de lado que siempre está en desacuerdo con Tyr, y rompen cada columna en Asgard, es mejor Rey de lo que por derecho de sucesión te tocaría ser – Balder trato de respirar – Todos aman una cara bonita, Balder, pero una cara bonita sólo sirve si es sujetada contra un fino almohadón

-¿Por eso trajiste a Stark?

-Mi hija ya tiene su "cara bonita" – Le señalo – Ocupa un Consorte. Y si a ella le gusta Stark, que de, por cierto, su negocio en la tierra era facilitar la muerte, creo que tienen mucho en común. Administrar las vidas. Modificar destinos. Tony Stark, prostituta o no, es mejor Consorte para la reina del Inframundo de lo que tú jamás podrías aspirar – Hela siguió en silencio. Balder hablo sobre su hermano, una herida que seguía sangrando en el pecho de la Madre de los monstruos. Su padre fue siempre muy sensible con Sleipnir y Fenrrir. La amaba, sí, pero, Loki vio los ojos de su hijo en cada cabalgata de Odín, le escucho relinchar cada que alguien lo pedía para cruzar. Balder ocupaba disciplina.

-Me siento alagado – Loki y Balder no dejaron ver su sorpresa por que Tony consiguiera colarse sin guardias hasta el comedor. Suponían que llevaba tiempo paseando en su nuevo hogar – Siempre hablando a mis espaldas, pero esta es la primera vez que alagan el arte de la guerra. Las maquinas. Los explosivos. Detonaciones. Y las consecuentes mutilaciones.

Loki admitió lo bien que le sentaban las túnicas ceremoniales a Tony. Era un consorte atractivo. Hella tenía un fetiche con vestirlos con demasiado oro y verde… capas de hilo dorado, telas de seda… al fin y al cabo, en el Hell, ellos sólo tenían que verse bien y ser accesibles a su reina. Balder no era un luchador. Stark menos aún. Los muertos les protegían y su hija era una guerrera formidable. Sus amantes sólo debían de ser bonitos e inteligentes.

-¿Y? – Balder siguió a la carga - ¿Cómo pelearas un alma cristiana, Loki?

-No de nuevo con eso – Se quejó Stark – Y te dije. En mi vida he sido creyente.

-No es así como funciona… humano – Loki escupió, como si el ser un humano fuese sucio e insultante.

-Mira, cuernitos – Loki parpadeo incrédulo. Balder comenzaba a creer que no se aburriría con Tony. Al menos tendría con quien hablar, no sería su amigo, pero serviría más que las almas que andaban sin hablar – No soy fan del humo y los espejos, así que quiero que me digas que paso y lo quiero escuchar ya.

Loki lo pensó por un momento.

-Tome la forma de tu hijo. Peter, creo que se llama – Tony se le dejo ir encima, tomándolo por la ropa de su cuello – Tranquilo. Él está bien y vivo, huérfano, pero sobrevivirá a los carroñeros que quieren dejarlo en la ruina – Balder se sentó – Durante toda la velada lo puse en una burbuja dimensional.

-Estuve contigo todo el día… - Concluyo

-Si. Y déjame decirte que eres un mal padre – Tony lo fue soltando. Loki aliso su ropa, sacudiendo de paso el polvo imaginario – Me tomo un poco entender que era lo que debía de cruzar para una explosión tan grande. Tenía que alcanzar las habitaciones y la mitad del edificio para que fuera efectiva. Controlando la "magia" sería suficiente, pero… tenías cosas bastante interesantes en uno de tus laboratorios. Impedía mi manejo del said.

-Derrumbaste mi torre – ¡Su hermoso monumento destruido! Adoraba su torre. Era su hogar, y…el mejor regalo que se había auto dado.

-Detalles.

-¿Peter?

-Estoy seguro de que, si eres buen consorte, mi hija te dejara verlo. Podemos incluso traerlo. Aunque ya estoy en tensas relaciones por tu alma… seguro puedo hacer algo más…

-¿Guerra? – Dejo deslizar Balder con cierta ironía.

-Thor estará feliz de tener un digno oponente – Le quito importancia – Thor aceptará cualquier consecuencia de mis deseos. Es un buen dios.

-Querrás decir que es un buen esposo, Padre – Loki ni se molestó. En este palacio aparecer por la espalda era el negocio por excelencia. Y Hella estaba cansada de escuchar a escondidas. Era la reina.

-Thor es tan… supongo, es buen esposo – Acepto – Libero a tus hermanos y me deja tenerlos en palacio… en sus formas valir pero libres de acceder a sus límites "bestiales". Juro que Fenrrir quiere la otra mano de Tyr.

Hella quería ver eso. Ella amaba el pelaje de Fenrrir. Sedoso aun cuando la sangre de los enemigos le manchaba el lomo. Las imágenes asgardianas eran sostenidas por magia y hechizos. Podrían verse muy humanoides, pero al final del día, seguían siendo un lobo y un caballo, más la serpiente gigante que soportaba no comer al mundo.

-¿Y Jör? – Hella deslizo sus dedos sobre los hombros de Tony, acariciándolo. Marcando el nuevo territorio a conquistar – No he sabido nada de él.

Loki mordió su lengua.

-¿El dios de Asgard teme a una profecía? – Pregunto, viciosa.

-Ya es suficiente con que te dejé ser la reina del inframundo. Thor… tiene sus propios mitos – Thor había sugerido matar a sus dos hijos. Apenas lo obligo a desistir de la idea. Fueron dos semanas entre las sabanas. se había dejado abrir para que sus pequeños estuvieran bien. Se estiro y cumplió con cada capricho amante que Thor tuviera en mente.

Jormungand era la serpiente del mundo, era enorme y hermoso. Sus escamas verdosas brillaban al alba y resplandecían desde lo profundo del océano. Cuando nadaba, por las noches, parecían luminiscencias estelares. Había escuchado que algunos midgardianos veneraban y esperaban su paso, que traía buena pesca. Thor lo desterró a su petición. Por seguridad.

Y de nueva cuenta, tenía que agradecer que, aunque lejos, sus hijos estaban bien.

Fenrir era una historia similar.

El único que parecía no tomar en apreciación los disparates bien dichos de las Nornas, era Hemdail. Se suponía que en el ragnarok que él iniciaría, mataría al portero de Asgard. Sin embargo, con Thor lejos, Heimdal le acompañaba gran parte de los días, le llevaba a visitar a sus hijos y era un buen guardaespaldas.

-Feliz cumpleaños, hija. Que tu reinado sea largo.

.

.

.

Tony bebió poco y comió menos.

Hella le acojonaba. Si estuviera en una fiesta, sería el tipo de mujer que evitaría, se notaba lo temperamental y desquiciada desde su negro cabello, desmejorado en mechones descuidados con el maquillaje negro, derritiéndose. También podía tomar algo de sol. Las cámaras de bronceado eran populares. La piel de gallina blanca no le apetecía, pero, de nueva cuenta, Hella no parecía importarle su opinión.

Era alta, muy alta… como Balder, o Loki… como todo puñetero dios de los cojones. Suponía. Él usaba zapato de tacón para llegarle a las reporteras en las entrevistas pactadas. Las supermodelos siempre le dejaban ver pequeño… no estaba complejado, era todo un hombre cuya estatura era respetable para la media estadounidense… compensaba su falta de altura con mejores tamaños.

Modestia aparte.

-Tiéndete en la cama en cuanto termines. Y espérame.

Hella le ordeno.

A ÉL.

Le indico como si fuera un púber mojándose las bragas por la estrella pop del momento.

Y obedeció. Porque no era estúpido. Estaba muerto. Atrapado en el lugar de las fantasías y el señor de los anillos. Y ella era su diosa. Y mejor no empujar los limites demasiado pronto.

No era la primera vez que le secuestraban. Él tendría un doctorado en el asunto si a alguien se le ocurriera premiar a las víctimas y supervivientes.

Él no se opondría a Hella sólo para recibir dolor. Era un sobreviviente. Un buen táctico.

Esperaría el momento adecuado… para lo que fuera.

¿Qué sabia sobre mitología nórdica?

-No veo que estés tendido, como te lo pedí.

-No sé a qué te refieras con "tendido" ... ama – No supo cómo fue que no escupió la palabra - ¿Esperando sobre mi espalda y con un buen mástil esperándola? ¿Recostado en mi estómago, preparado para dos amantes? ¿O de rodillas, sin hacer algo? No entiendo a que se refería.

Hella se miró sus perfectas uñas, tentada en encajarlas en las dulces mejillas de Tony. Enseñarle modales. Balder fue menos desafiante. Grito un poco al inicio, por el asunto de no ver el sol de nuevo, pero se acostumbró pronto apenas noto las ventajas de reinar en el bajo mundo, con una horda interminable de sirvientes. Tony no tendría que ser diferente.

-Sobre tu espalda… sin tocarte – Tony cuido de no rodar los ojos. Separo las piernas y expuso el cuello. A sus conquistas de una noche, en pleno juego de sumisión, les fascinaba mostrarlo… imaginaba que una diosa esperaba lo mismo. Llenarle la pupila con el grandioso Tony Stark entregándose como ningún hombre humano orgulloso de su heterosexualidad, podría – Muy bueno, realmente lindo. Se me antoja perforarte los oídos. ¿En midgar suelen hacerlo?

-Las mujeres llevan aretes desde bebés. Algunos hombres los usan desde su juventud. Por vanidad.

-Los aretes marcan la condición en alta estima o poca, de un consorte. Balder tiene siete. Se pavonea frente a mi padre cuando visitamos Asgard, porque la corte estima a Loki como su gobernante y creen que menospreciando alguien que obvio detesta, se ganan el favor del rey consorte. Pobres ilusos. Balder adora molestarlo. Pretendo que tengas la misma cantidad de aretes, pero… creo que te verías precioso con ocho…

Tony gruño y se le fue encima.

Si pretendía tener los privilegios que conocía, más le valía darle a esa diosa lo que Balder no podía.

Mucho musculo, bonitos risos dorados. Rostro pecoso con un toque infantil que contrastaba con ese aire de dios nórdico. Mas parecía un efebo griego y lampiño.

Todo lo que él no era.

Tony la tomo del cuello y la devoro. No demandante, sino necesitado. Devorándola con desesperación y ansia. Dejando libre una de sus manos por si tenía que detener un golpe.

-¿Caprichoso? – Tony hizo un mohín. Nadie la había llamado así en su cara desde que su padre muriera – Te dejaré por hoy.

Una extraña aprobación.

La dejo acomodarse entre los muchos cojines bien inflados que se disponían en la cama. El dosel se prendió en llamas y se extinguió rápido. Hella siguió esperando a que Tony se recuperara de la conmoción de saber que podía derretir cualquier cosa que deseara.

Apenas Tony recupero la cordura, el ligero pánico en esos chocolates ojos de venado envenenado, le enfrentaron… seguros de saber lo que hacían. Seguro que sí. Tony Stark era un amante por derecho propio y experiencia. Tony Stark no decepciona, bien lo sabía ella.

Lo que su padre Loki sabia sobre su capricho, era la cúspide de sus secretos. Cuando sus sirvientes comenzaron a llegar por centenares, como usualmente hacían cada que los midgardianos libraban algún conflicto… presto atención. Cuchicheaban entre ellos sus propias muertes, con apenas algo de nostalgia sobre su vida. El nombre de Stark pasaba de boca a boca… como cuando Harald el de Los Hermosos cabellos gobernaba, o Hitler… o como en cada centenar de años alguien le mandaba un montón de sirvientes… bonitos regalos que engrosaban sus filas.

Lo curioso, fue ver que una criatura tan pequeña y hermosa, era una máquina de asesinar. Que su mente y creaciones, le llevaban más y más regalos, la enamoraron de apoco. Tony le había seducido.

Un día fueron diez soldados. Perforados por metal, que murieron sin gloria.

Al siguiente, fueron más de mil. Llegaron en caravanas, con su carne cayéndose, aun chamuscada. Amputados y viscosos. Más parecidos a su cadavérica mitad que a la forma de los hombres.

En un mes, Tony Stark no dejo de mandar ancianos, niños, combatientes o mujeres compungidas y aterrorizadas. Fue un cortejo como el que nunca había visto. Y atraída por tanta dedicación, empuño su cuchillo y cuenco: Hambre e inanición la acompañarían a midgar.

Vio a otros dioses, a las sombras de la muerte, sus gobernantes… con las manos llenas por Anthony Stark. La muy prostituta no sólo la cortejaba a ella. Stark andaba por todo el mundo y para todos los planos. Stark no respetaba limitaciones. Él podía estar al otro lado de midgar y en contrapunta, asesinar, sin ser él quien jalara el gatillo a cualquier persona. Sin distinción. Lo mereciera o no.

Stark tenía que ser suyo…pero por acuerdo entre dioses, fingiéndose civilizados… se repartieron sus gobiernos. Podía haber diez dioses de la muerte. Existir cinco padres de Todo. Vivir tres madres de monstruos. Pero… nunca se pisaron entre sí.

Stark le pertenecía por cuestión de territorio y no creencia, al Dios cristiano. Y sería el mismo Jesús quien se quedaría con Tony. O Lucifer… dependiendo de quién podría jalar más.

Derrotada, tras quedarse en midgar una larga temporada. Observando a su precioso hombre, que vivía de vicios y pocas virtudes, se despidió.

Regreso a los brazos de Balder, le hizo el amor a Balder como no lo hacía en años. Le asalto en su habitación, le tiro al suelo y le monto. Hizo que se quedara quieto. Ella quería saciarse… ella podía hacerlo sola.

Balder no se quejó. No debía. No tenía el derecho.

Hella le conto sobre Tony, y lo mucho que lo deseaba.

Balder comento sobre Tony y lo mal que le hacía a su Reina no poseerlo. Se lo dijo a los sirvientes que le ayudaban a estar presentable todos los días para Hella. Y estos cadáveres, comprados por Loki… le susurraron los acontecimientos.

Loki, con lo mucho que amaba a sus hijos y culpable, les consentía como no pudo hacerlo cuando Odín les arranco del palacio de hielo.

Hella suponía que su padre hizo algo, lo que fuera, para convencer a Thor de pelearse por el alma de Tony contra Jesús.

Y aquí estaba Tony, besándola. Siendo su nuevo consorte.

Tony le adoraba con esa lengua, que se metía por sus recovecos… sobre el ombligo y garganta. Danzando con su lengua dentro de la boca, tocando el paladar y sobando las mejillas. Besando como se besan los hambrientos.

Tocándola aún mejor. Venerándola. Sus manos, grandes, anchas poco toscas y nada callosas, palparon sus senos y apretaron la cintura. Rasgaron cuando tenían, y flotaron cuando debían. Tony siguió ocupado con sus manos… y su boca, ¡oh, su boca! Su boca encontró una mejor caverna para explorar.

Trato de anidar en su monte, fragante y poco tupido en negro. Soplo sobre el y siguió salivando, hundiendo su rostro y metiendo la lengua. Chupando la pequeña carne, apenas tocándola con los dientes… usándolos de vez en cuando para hincharlo y convencerla de empujar sus formas.

Hella se aferró a las sabanas importadas desde el reino Aesir.

Balder jamás la había complacido con su boca.

La respiración de Tony chocaba con la carne y la humedecía por los lados de sus muslos temblorosos. Las manos nunca dejaron de acariciar. Las erectas aureolas rosadas, apuntaban alto y su estómago se estremecía.

Tony nunca la penetro. Su lengua jamás pidió permiso.

Y estuvo bien. Tony comprendía. Tony era sabio. Tony sabía que él era inferior, era su pertenecía. y una pertenencia jamás hace algo sin permiso.

Hella se estremeció, hinchada de placer y aunque se medió irguió para sostener a Tony por sus rizos, jaloneando brusco, su pequeño Consorte no se detuvo hasta que la hizo venir.

Hella perdió el control sobre su imagen Aesir.

-¿Qué pasa? – Cuestiono - ¿Impresionado?

Tony suspiro y volvió a empujarla a la cama.

-¿Cómo me desea, mi señora? – Contesto a su vez… mirado a partes iguales la bonita mitad de la reina. Piel blanca, como nácar en contrate con la podredumbre carcomida media verde y gris del otro lado. Pozos ahuecados en las mejillas que permitían ver el interior del otro lado - ¿Prefieres estar arriba? No estoy familiarizado con las costumbres divinas… pero algo debes de preferir.

-No te doy asco – Afirmo. Un tanto sorprendida. Aun Balder tuvo su tiempo para adaptarse. Dejar de estremecerse al verla. Odín fue algo similar… Thor aunque él la repudio por su inminente poder, la respetaba. Al fin existía alguien aparte de su padre y hermanos que podía soportarla.

-Si, bueno… No es como que tengas lepra. Saberlo ayuda – Las bromas no eran lo suyo – Siempre puedo descubrir un nuevo fetiche. Algunos los pone romper los huesos mientras se fuerzan sobre sus amantes, y otros… bueno…

Hella atrapo con su huesuda mano el cuello de Tony, lo giro y domino. Como le encantaba hacer. Y le otorgo sólo la vista de su vacío ojo blanco.

-Mi señora – Concedió.

Hella le monto. Impuso su ritmo y dejo tendido a Tony. Le encantaba mantener esa clase de poder sobre sus consortes. Quietos. A la espera de sus deseos. Hella tomo su propio placer y el que Tony le prodigo de buen modo, sin regresarle algo.

El Hell tenía a su nuevo consorte.

Esta guerra comienza… es una historia con dos partes. Así que, hasta la próxima.

Nena hermosa, espero que te guste.


End file.
